The Lost Devil
by chaosKA
Summary: Takashi Myoujou, a teen with no memories of who he is or his real name because of a car wreck that also killed his parents, just transferred to Kouh Academy, On his first day of school, he was killed. But he got a second chance at life as a buxom red head's servant. Fallow Takashi on his journey as a devil and to find his past. Rated M for language and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Dark-K: hello everyone. Here is my new story. I hope you like it and I put a lot of thought into making this. Also I would like to introduce my new helper, Thunder-T. He reads the chapters before I post them to see if I mist anything or I need to fix anything.

"" means speech

'' means mental thoughts

[] means sacred gears/voices from sacred gears (example: Ddraig talking)

**Chapter 1: Today's Transfer Student Tomorrow's Devil**

_A car is driving on a mountain road late at night. In the front of the car are a husband and wife and in the back was a teen age boy no older than fourteen listening to music on an IPod. The night sky crystal clear but that did not stop the car from going out of control and launching off a cliff. All that could be heard is the scream of the boy._

A teen age boy woke up screaming in his bed. This boy looked about seventeen. His hair a deep silver which want to his shoulders and covering his bright blue eyes. The boy looked around his room seeing boxes all around it. Across the room from his bed, which was next to a window, was a desk and a dresser.

Letting out a sigh as he said ", that dream again." He pushed his hair back, uncovering his eyes and revealing a nasty scar on his forehead. The boy got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser and pulled out what looks like a school uniform from it. Then a knock came from the door.

"Nii-chan mother says it's time to get up and eat your breakfast," said a voice of a girl that sounds younger than the boy.

"I'll be down in a bit, Rukia-chan," the boy said as he was changing.

"Ok, but hurry up or we will be late for our first day at our new school," Rukia said.

After the boy finished changing he left his room and went down a set of stairs and walked into the kitchen after walking past a living room filled with boxes. In the kitchen is a man with short black hair and brown eyes in his mid-forties, a woman of similar age with the same eye and hair color as the man but her hair was longer, and a young teenage girl that looks like a younger version of the woman. The man is in a grey business suit, the woman is wearing casual clothes and an apron, and the girl is wearing a female version of the boy's uniform. All three sitting at a table eating their food.

"Good morning Takashi," said the woman with a smile.

"Good morning Mom, Dad, Rukia-chan," the boy named Takashi said in reply.

"Takashi did you have that dream again. I heard you scream earlier," asked the man in a worried tone as he looked at Takashi.

"Yeah. Why do I keep having that dream," Takashi said as he rubbed the scar on his forehead.

"Probably because it's the last thing you remember of your past before the accident from three years ago were you lost your real parents, Nii-chan," Rukia said in a sad voice.

"Rukia, I told you not to mention the accident," said the Mom in a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's OK Mom. Rukia means well," Takashi said in defense of his foster sister.

Takashi sat down and began to eat his food. After he ate his food he went to the bathroom and fixed his hair to cover his scar but also taking care that his hair does not cover his eyes. He and Rukia then left for school.

While the two were walking to school Takashi started to notice student with the same uniforms as his and Rukia's. He also noticed the girls staring at him and whispering. When they got to the school, Takashi and Rukia went to the teacher's office to get their class schedules. The foster siblings walked to their home rooms, Takashi's is class 2-A and Rukia's walked into the classroom as the teacher introduced him to his new class. Everyone's eyes were on him. The girls staring with hearts in their eyes and the boy's eyes were filled with hate and anger.

"Everyone please meet your new classmate Takashi Myoujou. Takashi-kun why not say something about yourself," the teacher said.

"There is not much to say except that I transferred here because of my Dad's job," Takashi said in a nervous tone.

"OK. Then you may take any open seat," the teacher said as he got out a textbook.

Takashi nodded and took a seat next to a blond male classmate in the back.

"Hello Myoujou-kun. My name is Yuuto Kiba," said the blond boy with a smile.

"Hello Kiba-kun. I hope we get along," Takashi said as he got out his books.

"As do I Myoujou-kun," Yuuto said as class started.

The rest of the day's classes went on like any normal day. After school Yuuto gave Takashi a tour of the school. Yuuto showed him the gym, pool, and the track field. As they were walking past what looked like an old school building, Takashi notice a girl with crimson hair in the window looking at him. After the tour Takashi left to explore the area. At the local shopping area, Takashi was given a flier from a girl in cosplay.

"Must be a special campaign," Takashi said as he looked at the flier before putting it in his jacket pocket.

As the sun was setting Takashi took a break on a bench near a fountain in the local park.

"What a day," Takashi said as he leaned back on the bench.

Then he noticed black feathers falling from the sky. Takashi looked up to see a scantily clad woman with black feathered wings on her back hovering above the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL," Takashi yelled in surprise!

"Hello there mutt-chan," said the woman with an evil grin on her face.

"What are you," Takashi asked in shock?

"Oh! You must have been raised in ignorance if you've never heard of fallen angels, mutt-chan. Alas you will not die because of your blood but because of the power you have," said the fallen angel as her grin became more twisted.

"What…," is what Takashi was going to say before a sharp intense pain filled his body as he fell backwards? Takashi looked at his chest to see what looks like a spear made of light coming out of his chest as blood came gushing out of the wound.

"Bye-bye mutt-chan," said the fallen angel as she flew away.

Takashi could feel the life leaving him. As his consciousness began to fade he saw a crimson light appear next to him. What came out of the light was the crimson haired girl he saw earlier that day.

"Do you want to live," the girl asked?

With what he believes to be his last breath Takashi said ", yes," as he lost consciousness.

Takashi woke up in his bed. As he sat up he looked around and noticed its morning.

"It must have been a dream," Takashi said as he laid back down in his bed. He turned over and saw the crimson hair girl from the day before but she was completely naked. Takashi jumped out of his bed with a blush that covered most of his face as the girl sat up in his bed. He noticed how attractive her body was, especially her large breasts. He looked down and saw that he too is naked.

"Oh, good morning Myoujou-kun," she said as she rubbed the sand out of her eyes.

Rukia opened the door as she yelled ", Nii-chan I heard a noise! Are you alright?" She then say the girl and Takashi, both in the nude. A blush came across her face as she closed the door saying ", sorry Nii-chan. I did not mean to intrude."

With his blush reddening even more he said ", Rukia-chan it's not what you think."

"Rukia-chan, she's your younger sister right. I don't see the resemblance," the girl said as she sat at the edge of the bed with her legs crossed.

"I... I was adopted three years ago," Takashi said as he covered his eyes.

"That's a weird age to be adopted," the girl asked with a wondering look on her face?

"Be… be… before I answer that please put some cloths on," Takashi yelled!

"Oh sorry about that I sleep in the nude," the girl said as she got up and started to put her clothes, which were next to the bed, on. Takashi did the same.

With both in their school uniforms, Takashi answered the girl's question.

"I was in an accident three years ago. I lost both by parents and all my memories before the accident. I got this scar from it," Takashi said as he pushed his hair back, as he sat down at his desk and the girl on his bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said in a very caring voice.

"Before we continue this conversation. Tell me who you are and how did you get into my bed and why was I naked," Takashi asked her with a stern face.

The girl stood up as black wings came out of her back.

"I am Rias Gremory, heiress to the noble devil family of the Gremory clan. I was in your bed because I was healing your after I made you my servant and the best way to heal a wound that severe is skin to skin contact is needed," Said the girl named Rias Gremory.

"What the, your servant," Takashi said as suddenly he felt a rush of power fill his body. Looking as his hands, which were covered in a silver aurora, he said ", what's happening to me?"

"You are awakening your demonic power and it seems you have quite a lot of it. Probably enough to rival most high-class devils," Rias said with a smile as her wings disappeared. She pulled Takashi's head into her chest as she said ", I'm very happy that I got such a strong and cute servant. Now Takashi let's go eat breakfast." She left the room and headed for the kitchen as Takashi just stared at the open door with a blush on his face.

Takashi left his room. As he got to the kitchen, he saw that both of his foster parents were staring at Rias with surprised looks on their faces. Rukia was looking down at her food as she ate with a blush on her face. Mr. Myoujou looked over to his foster son as he said ", Takashi to find yourself a girlfriend on your first day at a new school and have her spend the night is working a bit fast, don't you think."

Mrs. Myoujou nodded in agreement as she said ", but at least dear she is a beauty."

"She's not my girlfriend," Takashi yelled!

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Myoujou. My name is Rias Gremory. I am Takashi's senpai at school. I helped him late last night and missed the last train, so Takashi offered to let me stay the night," Rias said with a smile on her face.

"Oh thank you for helping Takashi," Mr. Myoujou said in relief.

Rukia just stared at Rias with a serious look on her face.

**Later**

As Takashi, Rias, and Rukia walked to school. All the other student who saw them gasped in shock.

When they got to the school Rias said ", Takashi, come to the old school building after school."

"Fine Rias-senpai," Takashi said as he waved at Rias as he and Rukia walked to their classrooms.

**After School**

Takashi, as he was walking to the old school building, notice Yuuto walking behind him. "Kiba-kun, did Rias-senpai ask you to come to the old school building too," he asked the blond boy?

"You'll have to wait and see, Myoujou-kun," Yuuto said with his usual smile.

The two boys walked into the old school building and into a room on the second floor. In the room were two couches facing each other with a table in between them in the center of the room and in the back of the room is a large desk. On one of the couches is a small girl, with short white hair, eating snacks and behind the desk is Rias and a black haired girl, whose hair was in a ponytail that reached her waist and whose body is just as attractive as Rias's, serving her tea.

Rias looked up from her tea and said ", welcome, Takashi, to the Occult Research Club. I see you've meet Yuuto. Let me introduce the other members. The one on the couch in Koneko Toujou, a first year, and the one next to me is Akeno Himejima, a third year like me and my vice president. And before you ask, everyone here is a Devil"

"Hello Takashi-senpai," Koneko said with a face of stone.

"Fufufufu. Hello Takashi-kun," Akeno said with a playful smile.

"Hello, Akeno-senpai. Koneko-chan," Takashi said as he bowed.

"Oh, Takashi-kun, you can just call me Akeno," Akeno said with the same smile.

"OK Akeno-san," Takashi said as he stood upright.

"Buchou, what you said about him is true. His demonic power is very strong. I can feel it from here," Akeno said to Rias.

Rias then said with a smirk ", that's not all, Akeno, he also has a sacred gear. It's powerful and I could sense the power of a dragon from it."

Everyone in the room, even Koneko, has a shocked expression on their faces, except Takashi, who asked ", what's a sacred gear?"

"Yuuto," Rias said.

"Yes, Buchou," Yuuto said as a black knight sword appeared in his hand. Takashi backed away from Yuuto in surprise as Yuuto continued. "A sacred gear is a rare and powerful artifacts that are given to people before they are born. They awaken when the owner's will is strong enough or they have a strong emotional imbalance. This is Sword Rebirth, a demonic sword sacred gear."

"WOW! I have something like that in me," Takashi asked Rias?

"Yes you do, Takashi. Now I want you to imagine the thing you want to do the most right now with your eyes closed," Rias said with a determined look on her face.

"I know just what to imagine," Takashi said as he closed his eyes. In his mind Takashi imagined beating the living tar out of the fallen angel that attacked him yesterday. As he was imagining this his body glowed red and white. The light forced everyone to cover their eyes.

When the light stopped, Takashi opened his eyes to see Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko with looks of disbelief and Rias jumping for joy like a little girl. Takashi then noticed that his back felt heavy and that something was covering his left arm.

"It's not possible for someone to have both of them," Akeno spoke with words filled with shock.

Takashi looked at his arm to see a red gauntlet with a green jewel on the back of the hand that has claws on the fingers. Then he looked behind himself to see wings with white edges and the wings made from blue energy. "What are these," Takashi asked?

After Akeno, who recovered from her shock, reeled her back in, Rias said with the biggest smile in the world ", Takashi, what you have is not one but two legendary sacred gears. The one on your arm is called Boosted Gear and the wings on your back are called Divine Dividing. Both of them have a legendary dragon sealed inside them."

Akeno then said after she regained her composure ", the Boosted Gear doubles your power every so often and the Divine Dividing halves the power of someone you have touched every so often as well."

Then two loud yawns could be heard inside the room.

[Where am I,] said a voice coming from the jewel on the Boosted Gear?

[What is this place,] said a voice from the wings of Divine Dividing?

[What, Albion, you're in the same host as me,] yelled the voice from the Boosted Gears!

[Ddraig, you're here as well,] said the voice from Divine Dividing, now known as Albion.

"Can you two shut up," Takashi yelled!

[Sorry,] said the two dragons.

"Hello Albion. Ddraig. My name Takashi Myoujou. Nice to meet you both," Takashi said with a grin.

[Hello, aibou,] Ddraig said in a slightly annoyed tone.

[Hello, partner,] Albion said in a calm voice.

"Hello Vanishing Dragon Albion and Welsh Dragon Ddraig. I am Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory clan and the master to your host," Rias said with a voice filled with respect.

[Hello, Gremory lass,] said Ddraig.

[Nice to meet you, Gremory heiress,] Albion said in reply.

[Aibou, we're going back to sleep. Wake us up if you need us,] Ddraig said as both sacred gears vanished.

"See you two later," Takashi said as he fell over from fatigue before Yuuto caught him.

"Yuuto, you come with me to take Takashi home," Rias said as she helped Yuuto support Takashi.

"Sorry about this," Takashi said in a tired voice.

"Don't worry about it. You awakened two powerful sacred gears. I would be surprised if you were not tired," Rias said with a smile as she kissed Takashi on the forehead. Rias and Yuuto then left to take Takashi home.

**THE END**

Dark-K: Please review and like this story. I want to hear your thoughts. It was because no one really review my other stories is why I fell into my "not writing anything" funk. I will upload new chapters every two weeks, earlier if I get them done faster. Please don't do bash reviews, just tell me if something seems off to you or you don't agree with a part of the story.

"**Happy reviewers make a happy author."**


	2. Chapter 2

Dark-K: Here is chapter 2. Please read and review. I plan my chapters out in advanced to control my passing and when I went over my notes I noticed I am using the 2 anime season as set up for the story then I get into the more original stuff after that. Please don't get angry about this because I want this story to cover all of the story of the lightnovels.

"" means speech

'' means mental thoughts

[] means sacred gears/voices from sacred gears (example: Ddraig talking)

**Chapter 2: A Devil's work and a Nun**

After school the next day, Takashi was passing out fliers to people because Rias told him it's a part of a devil's work. After he passed all of the fliers out, Takashi went back to the club room.

"I'm back," Takashi said as he entered the room. He walked over to one of the couches and sat down.

"Welcome back, Takashi," Rias said as she looked over some documents at her desk. She is the only one in the room besides Takashi.

"Where is every one," Takashi asked?

"They are all off doing devil jobs," Rias said as she continued to read.

Then a red magic circle appeared on the floor of the club room.

As she looked up at Takashi, Rias said ", it looks like you get your first job Takashi. Go do what the client asks and make a contract."

"Ok, Buchou," Takashi said as he stepped onto the magic circle and was teleported away.

Takashi found himself on a small indoor stage. Standing in front of him is a man in his early twenties in what looked like clothes you see directors in in cheesy movies.

"Hello Devil-chan. My name is Shotaro Shishou. May I ask for your name," the man said in a feminine tone?

"Hello Shishou-san. My name is Takashi. What would you like me to do," Takashi asked with a worried face?

"Please wait, Taka-chan. I am waiting for my usual devil-chan to get here," Shotaro said as he waved his hand in front of Takashi.

"If you have a contract already, why do you need me," Takashi asked?

"I needed a handsome boy, because my normal contractor is a bishojo," Shotaro said as a red-orange magic circle appeared.

A young girl with blonde hair appeared as the circle disappeared. Her hair is in twin ponytails. She has blue eyes that matches the ribbons holding her hair up. She is wearing a pink dress that looks one that a princes would wear.

"Hello, Shotaro-san. What play do you want me in this time," asked the girl as she noticed Takashi. "Who are you," she asked Takashi?

"Ravel-chan, this is your co-star, Taka-chan," Shotaro said with a smile.

"Hello, Ravel-san. My name is Takashi, nice to meet you," Takashi said as he bowed.

"Hello, Takashi. My name is Ravel Phenex," the girl said as she curtsied with a slight blush on her face.

"Now that you two have greeted each other, let's get to practice," Shotaro said as he handed the two devils scripts.

The two devils spent the night practicing the play Shotaro wants them to star in.

Shotaro teleported back into the club room after he was done, everyone was back in the room. In his hand were eight tickets to the play he was to star in.

"Welcome back, Takashi-kun. How was your first job," Akeno asked with her usual smile?

"I am to star in a small production play. The director gave me eight tickets for its opening night," Takashi said as he showed the tickets to the other club members.

"What is the play about," Rias asked as she walked over to Takashi to get a ticket?

"It's a love story," Takashi said with a blush as he rubbed the back of his head.

Rias looked at the ticket with a slight blush. Akeno laughed a little as she looks at Rias's face.

"Thanks for the ticket, Takashi-senpai," Koneko said as she, with her usual stone face, took a ticket from Takashi.

"Thank you, Takashi-kun," Akeno said as she too took a ticket.

"Here, Yuuto-kun, have one," Takashi said as he handed Yuuto a ticket.

"Thank you, Takashi-kun," Yuuto said as he took the ticket.

Takashi looked at the clock in the room and said ", Good night everyone. See you all tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Takashi," Rias said as she went back to work.

On his way home, Takashi felt a strange presence. He looked up to see a man in an overcoat with black wings flying above him with a spear of blue light in his right hand. The man landed in front of Takashi, talking as he spins his spear in his hand ", what my luck to find a high-class devil in a town like this."

"Sorry bub, but I've only been a devil for two days now. Let's go, Ddraig! Albion," Takashi yelled as the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing appeared on his body!

[Looks like we have to fight together if we do not want to go back to sleep, Ddraig,] Albion yelled from the Divine Dividing!

[Let's go aibou, Albion,] Ddraig yelled from the jewel on the Boosted Gear!

"Oooh! A freshly reincarnated devil with both the Heavenly Dragon sacred gears. I'll get the best reward," the male fallen angel said as he threw his spear at Takashi.

"Boost," yelled the Boosted Gear as Takashi deflected the spear with the red gauntlet!

"Wow! What Akeno-san said is true. I feel the power filling my body," Takashi yelled as he dashed towards the fallen angel with help from Divine Dividing! As he got up close and personal with the fallen angel, Takashi punched the man in the stomach with his right hand, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Divide," yelled Divine Dividing as the fallen angel felt his power leave him.

"You filth, you took my power from me. I will make you pay," the man said as he got back up.

"Boost," yelled the Boosted Gear as Takashi hovered above the fallen angel.

"Before I beat the living shit out of you. I have a question. Who is the fallen angel woman in the exposing leather outfit that attacked an unaware sacred gear owner a few days ago," Takashi said as a powerful silver aurora began to come off his body?

The man looked up in pure fear. Feeling the power of the fresh devil above him. "Her name is Raynare. Please spare me," the fallen angel yelled as he began to beg for his life!

"Thanks for the info, you fallen piece of trash. Now go to hell," Takashi yelled as he dashed towards the fallen angel

"Divide! Boost," yelled the two sacred gears as Takashi's aurora grew several times its size!

Takashi pulled all of his power to his right hand to deliver a powerful punch. A silver magic circle appeared on the back of his hand.

The fallen angel noticed the magic circle on the back of his hand. "What! I thought your family died long ago in the…," the man said before Takashi punched him in the face, sending him flying into the air before he exploded, leaving no trace.

As Takashi landed on the ground a red magic circle appeared near him as Rias and the others walked through it.

"Takashi are you all right. We felt two strong powers fighting each other near you," Rias asked with a worried look on her face?

"hehe. One of the powers was probably me. I just beat the live tar out of a fallen angel and caused him to explode into dust. My body just moved on its own during the fight, though," Takashi said as he dismissed both sacred gears.

"To not just defeat a fallen angel but to also destroy it in your first fight as a devil is just magnificent, Takashi," Rias said with a voice filled with joy as she pulled Takashi's head into her breasts.

"Buchou. Takashi-senpai needs to breath," Koneko said to Rias as she point to Takashi, who is flaying his arms around.

Rias blushed as she let go of Takashi.

Takashi took a deep breath as he said", before I offed the fallen angel he said that my family died a long time ago during something, but I don't know what because that's when I popped him in the face."

"I wonder what he meant," Rias said as she put her hand on her chin.

"One thing I did find out is the name of the fallen angel that attacked me," Takashi said with an evil smile.

"Well it seems that there is nothing wrong so let's all go home," Rias said as everyone left the scene of Takashi's first fight.

**Next Day**

Takashi and Rukia were walking to school

"Nii-chan are you sure Rias-senpai is not forcing you to do anything you don't want to," Rukia asked with a worried voice to her foster brother?

"No she is not, Rukia-chan," Takashi said as he accidently bumped into someone. He looked over to see a girl his age in a nun's uniform. She has long blonde hair and you could tell that she was not from around here. Takashi held out his hand as he said ", sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," said the nun as she took Takashi's hand. As she got up she looked at Takashi's face with a blush.

"Are you ok," Rukia asked?

"Yes, thank you. My name is Asia Argent. What are your names," the nun named Asia asked?

"My name is Rukia and this is my Nii-san, Takashi," Rukia replied.

"Your brother? I don't see the resemblance," Asia asked?

"I was adopted three years ago after I lost both my parents and my memories in a car wreck," Takashi said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry for having you bring up a sad memory," Asia said as she bowed as in apology.

"Don't worry about it Asia-chan. By the way are you lost," Takashi asked looking at the map in Asia's hand?

"Yes, I am," Asia said with a blush.

"Rukia-chan, you head for school. I will guide Asia-chan to where she needs to go," Takashi said to his little sister.

"But Nii-chan, we just moved here a few days ago," Rukia said in reply.

"While you were looking at the clubs on our first day, I was looking around town," Takashi said with a smile.

"OK. Just try not to be too late," Rukia said as she began to walk towards the school.

"Where do you need to go Asia-chan," Takashi Asked?

"I need to go here," Asia said as she pointed to a circle on her map.

"The old looking church. Ok, let's go Asia-chan," Takashi said as he grabbed Asia's hand, her blush reddening.

After a little while Takashi and Asia stopped just a bit from the church.

"There's the church, Asia-chan," Takashi said to the nun with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Takashi-san," Asia said with a smile of her own.

'Man she's cute,' Takashi said as a blush formed on his face.

"Um, Takashi-san can we meet again," Asia asked with a blush forming on her face?

"Yeah, Asia-chan. How about tomorrow around noon, we can meet at the park we passed? School's closed tomorrow," Takashi said in replied to the girl's question.

"See you tomorrow, Takashi-san," Asia said with a bright smile on her face.

Takashi waved good-bye as he headed for school.

**After school**

Takashi told everyone in the club what happened early that morning.

Rias slammed her hands on her desk as she yelled," you fool!"

Takashi flinched as he asked," What did I do?"

"Takashi never go near a church again. It's the base of our enemies, the angels, and you should not talk to the nun again. She is an ally to the angels," Rias said to Takashi.

"Fine. I will stay away from the church, Buchou," Takashi said to the angry red head.

Akeno then handed Rias a letter. Rias took the letter and opens it. After reading it she says," everyone get ready, we are going hunting. Takashi I want you to just watch us tonight, so don't do anything."

"Yes, Buchou," Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko said in unison.

"Ok, but what is that we are hunting," Takashi asked?

"You'll see," Akeno said with her usual smile.

All the club members stepped through a magic circle and ended up in an abandoned warehouse. Takashi looked around and noticed a woman standing in the shadows. Everyone looked in the same direction as Takashi.

"I know you're there, stray devil, come on out," Rias commanded the woman as Yuuto, whose sword appeared in his hand, and Koneko stepped forward and readied for battle.

The woman stepped out of the shadows. She was stark naked from the waist up and from the waist down was the body of a beast.

"What the hell is that," Takashi yelled in shock?

"That, Takashi-kun, is a stray devil, a devil that killed its master," Akeno said as she licked her lips.

"Koneko," Rias said.

Koneko lifted a container that is more than twice her size, above her head and threw it at the stray devil.

"How is Koneko-chan that strong," Takashi asked?

"She is my Rook, Takashi. Her strength and defense are way above other devils. Yuuto," Rias said with a serious look on her face.

"Yes, Buchou," Yuuto said as he vanished. In the next instant one of the stray's legs were cut off. Yuuto appeared behind her.

"Yuuto is my Knight. When it comes to speed, Knights are the fastest," Rias said as Takashi nodded in agreement because it's the only thing that can explain what he is seeing.

Akeno then stepped forward as lightning began to discharge from her body. "Fufufu. Stray, I hope you lost long enough for me to have some fun," she said as she licked her lips.

"Akeno is my Queen, my strongest servant. And as a warning Takashi, she is a sadist," Rias said with a smile.

Takashi is shaking in fear as he sees Akeno torturing the stray devil with her magic. As he straighten himself out he asked Rias ", I get the chess theme. So what am I?"

"You, my dear Takashi, are my Pawn. Pawns can turn themselves into any piece if they are in enemy territory. You are a very special Pawn at that. I had to use all eight of my pawn pieces to save you and four of them turned into mutation pieces, which are very powerful piece that signifies the power of the servant," Rias says with a very big smile at her silver haired servant.

After Akeno finished the stray off everyone returned to the club room. After everyone got their stuff together they all headed home.

**THE END**

Dark-K: Please review and like this story. I want to hear your thoughts. I upload new chapters every two weeks, earlier if I get them done faster. Please don't do bash reviews, just tell me if something seems off to you or you don't agree with a part of the story.

"**Happy reviewers make a happy author."**


	3. Chapter 3

Dark-k: Here is the new chapter and the end of the intro arc. I hope you all like it.

"" means speech

'' means mental thoughts

[] means sacred gears/voices from sacred gears (example: Ddraig talking)

**Chapter 3: A Crazed Priest and the Lost Name**

It was around noon when Takashi stopped at a fountain. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a silver design on it, red pants with belts going down the legs, and black leather boots. He looked round, waiting for Asia.

"I promised Buchou that I would not go to the church, I didn't say anything about seeing Asia-chan," Takashi said as he laughed a little.

"Morning, Takashi-san," said a familiar voice.

Takashi looked over to see Asia in her nun outfit running towards him, but she tripped and fell on her face.

"Are you ok, Asia-chan," Takashi asked as he helped Asia up?

"I'm fine, Takashi-san," Asia said with a smile.

"Ok. So what do you want to do, Asia-chan," Takashi asked the blonde girl?

"I do not know. Let's do something fun," Asia said with a smile.

Takashi and Asia spent hours walking around, talking, and played games in the arcade. They stopped at a burger place to eat, were Takashi had to show the cute and innocent girl how to eat a burger because she never had one before.

The two were walking in the park when Asia said ", thank you, Takashi-san, for meeting me today and for being my first friend."

"What. You never had a friend before, Asia-chan," Takashi asked with a worried face?

Before Asia could say anything, a cry sounded. The two teens looked over to see a young boy crying, with a scraped knee. Without hesitation, Asia ran to the boy and put her hands in the wound. A ring appeared on each of her hands as green light enveloped the wound and began to heal it.

'She has a sacred gear to,' Takashi thought as he looked at Asia in surprise.

Ddraig then mentally said [, Twilight Healing.]

'What," Takashi asked in his head?

Albion then said in Takashi's head [, it's a sacred gear that can heal anyone. Human, angel, fallen, devil, or dragon, it can heal anyone.]

The boy stopped crying as he thanked Asia for helping him. The boy ran away with a smile on his face.

Asia looked at Takashi with a sad face as she said ", you're probably thinking I'm a freak right now."

Takashi looked around to see if no one was around. After finding no one, he made the Boosted Gear appear, which shocked Asia.

"You not a freak Asia-chan," Takashi said with a smile as he put his hands on Asia's shoulders.

The two of them dismissed their sacred gears as Asia told her story of how that when she was a baby she was left at an orphanage and how that she became a holy maiden when the priest that ran the orphanage saw her heal a sick puppy. But before she could finish her story, Takashi's phone ringed.

"Hello, Buchou," Takashi said as he answered the phone. Takashi listened to Rias and then hung up the phone and said to Asia ", sorry Asia-chan, I have to go. Let's meet again."

"See you Takashi-san," Asia said as Takashi left.

Takashi made his way to the club room. Everyone else was wearing their school uniforms. When he got to the club room, Rias then said to him ", Takashi you have a new client."

"Ok, Buchou," Takashi said as he stepped on a red magic circle. Takashi appeared in a darken hallway, the only light is coming from a room on the other end of the hallway. Takashi walked towards the room and when he entered the room he was greeted with a dead body.

Then gun shots could be heard. Takashi responded to slow and found himself shot in both knees and shoulders.

"Damn," Takashi yelled as he fell to the floor in pain, feeling the wounds burning like the spear that killed him.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hello, shitty devil-chan. I am father Freed and I will be giving you your last rights," Said a man that appeared from the shadows. The man looks about twenty with short white hair and wearing priest robes. In his left hand is a hand gun and in his right a sword that looks like the blade is made of light.

"You asshole! Why did you kill a human," Takashi yelled as he tried to get up to no avail!

"Because, shitty devil-chan, a human who cohorts with a devil is no longer human," Freed said with a twisted laugh and an even more twisted smile.

"Why wound the church kill a human? Aren't you people all about forgive and forget," Takashi yelled as Divine Dividing appeared and lifted him up a bit!

"Oh, reincarnated shitty devil-chan, your master didn't tell you about rouge priests," Freed said through his twisted smile.

Then a scream could be heard from the boor way. Takashi and Freed looked over to see Asia with a look of shock on her face.

"Asia-chan what are you doing here," Takashi asked in shock?

Asia looked over at Takashi, her face became even more shocked as she asked ", Takashi-san, why are you here?"

"Oooooh, Asiaaa-chaaaan! You know this shitty devil-chan," Freed asked with his smile twisting even further?

"Takashi-san you're a devil," Asia said looking at Takashi!

Takashi looked away in silence, feeling sick at himself for lying to Asia.

"Please tell me it's not true," Asia asked?

Takashi remained silent.

To break the silence, Freed hit Asia with his gun, knocking her to the floor.

"Freed, you asshole," Takashi yelled as he had Divine Dividing move him to tackle Freed!

Freed side stepped the rushing Takashi, avoiding the flying devil.

Takashi crashed into the wall, making a hole, as Divine Dividing vanished.

Asia then ran over to Takashi and began to heal him as she cried.

"Asia-chan, why are you with this asshole," Takashi asked the young girl?

"I was kicked out of the church because I helped a wounded devil. I wondered around until Lady Raynare took me in. Now I have to serve the fallen angels or die alone," Asia said with the flow of tears increasing.

Takashi's face became filled with anger at the mention of Raynare's name.

"That's enough talk, Asia-chan. You're lucky that Raynare-sama needs you alive for the ritual, so stay quite in the corner! Now it is the time for this shitty devil-chan to die," Freed said as he threw Asia across the room, knocking her out. He then swung his light sword down, but before it hit Takashi, it was blocked by a black sword.

"Yuuto-kun," Takashi yelled in surprise at the sudden appearance of the blond swordsman.

"Are you ok Takashi-kun," asked the blond swordsman to his wounded friend?

"I feel as right as rain," Takashi said in a dead pan voice.

"Sorry I asked," Yuuto said with a smile.

"Hello, handsome shitty-devil-chan," Freed said as he pulled back from Yuuto. He looked around the room and found the other members of the Occult Research Club surrounding him.

"Hello, Mr. Rogue priest. I am Rias Gremory and you are in my territory. I'm going to punish you for attacking one of my servant and for killing a client," Rias said with a stern face as Koneko lifted Takashi off the floor.

"Looks like I'm out numbered here. Bye-bye shitty devil-tachi," Freed said as he threw something on the floor. A flash of light forced everyone to cover their eyes. When the light was gone, Freed and Asia disappeared.

"Asia-chan," Takashi yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Akeno, get us back to the club room," Rias said with a sigh as she looked over Takashi's wounds.

Akeno lifted her hand above her head as a red magic circle appeared underneath everyone. A bright light flashed and every one was back in the club room. Akeno then walked over to Takashi and finished healing his wounds with her magic.

"Takashi, do not go after them," Rias ordered with a stern face to her Pawn.

After Akeno finished healing his wounds, Takashi stood up and walked over to the window. Boosted Gear and Divide Dividing appeared on Takashi in a flash of light.

"Takashi, where are you going," Rias asked in a stern tone?

"Sorry, Buchou, but I can't fallow that order," Takashi said with tears in his eyes and his face distorted in anger as he flew off.

"Takashi," Rias yelled out the window with tears in her eyes! When she turned back to her servants, she noticed that Yuuto and Koneko were gone.

"It looks like Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan ran after Takashi-kun," Akeno said with a worried look as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"Why are my servants so much of a hassle," Rias asked herself as she place her hands on her hips.

"Are we going after them, Rias," Akeno asked with her usual smile as if she already did not know the answer?

"Of course, Akeno. They are my lovely servants," Rias said with a smile.

**Outside the church**

Takashi landed in front of the church doors. Feeling a familiar vide, he turned around to see Yuuto and Koneko standing not that far from him.

"Did Buchou tell you to bring back," Takashi asked with a stone face that would make Koneko proud?

"No, Takashi-senpai," Koneko said with her usual stone face as she put combat gloves on.

"We came to help, Takashi-kun. You're our dear friend. Seeing you sad or angry makes us feel the same way," Yuuto said with a smile as his sword appeared.

Takashi cried a little as he said ", thank you Yuuto-kun, Koneko-chan. Now let's beat up some fallen trash and some rogue rats!"

Koneko walked past Takashi and then punched the doors off their hinges.

The inside of the church looked worn-down. Near the back of the church was Freed and four other rogue priests all armed with the same weapons as Freed. They were guarding a passageway down.

"Takashi-kun, you go save Asia-chan while I and Koneko-chan fight this filth," Yuuto said with a serious face as he and Koneko began fighting Freed and the priests.

"Ok," Takashi said as he flew over everyone while avoiding gun shots. He landed near the passageway and stopped as Albion began to talk.

[Be wary, Partner. A strong force is down there. I can feel it,] Albion said to Takashi mentally.

[He's right, Aibou. It feels twisted,] Ddraig added.

"Ok, I got you! Are you two ready to go," Takashi replied to the two dragons?

[Always, Partner/Aibou,] the two dragons yelled out as Takashi ran down the stairs!

When Takashi got to the bottom of the stairs, he found himself in a large room with a cross on a pedestal in the sent. The room was filled with rogue priests with guns and swords. Standing near the pedestal was the scantily clad fallen angel Raynare and chained to the cross was Asia, who was wearing nothing but a see though white shirt.

"Asiaaaaaaaaa," Takashi yelled as loud as he could!

Everyone looked at Takashi as Asia yelled ", Takashi-san!"

Raynare smiled evilly as she said ", hello again, mutt-chan. I'm a bit surprise to see you have both Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. But what I want to know is how you survived my spear through your chest?"

"For your info, you fallen piece of shit, I was save by Rias Gremory by being turned into a devil. But before I punch your face in, why do you keep calling me a mutt, do you know how annoyed I am at that," Takashi said in anger?

"Asia-chan mentioned you lost your memory, mutt-chan, so I'll tell you something. You are a mutt between a human and a devil. Telling by the power you have I would say you are from a lost pillar," Raynare said with an evil grin.

Takashi stepped back in shock as he said ", I… I… I was already… a devil… before… I met… Buchou."

[Aibou, snap out of it! We came to save the girl, so let's save her,] Ddraig yelled as the Boosted Gear yelled ", boost!"

[Ddraig's right, Takashi. Let's do what we came here to do. We can find out more about your family later,] Albion said as Divide Dividing's wings expanded.

"Yeah, your both right, let's go save Asia-chan," Takashi said as he snapped out of his shock and charged into the crowd of priests.

"Keep him busy. The ritual is almost over," Raynare ordered as she moved her focus to the cross that Asia is on.

Takashi then entered a massive brawl with the priests. He dodged as many attacks as he could while fighting back. "Boost! Divide," yelled the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing respectively, this repeated over the course of the fight! Takashi, slowly but surely, made his way towards the pedestal.

"Yeeeeaaaaaaaaa," Asia screamed as a green light came out of her body and into Raynare's!

"It's finally mine. With Twilight Healing I am unstoppable," Raynare cheered in glee as Asia went silent and limp.

"Hey, you fallen shit! What did you do to Asia-chan," Takashi yelled as he punched a priest out of his way!

"I took her sacred gear, mutt-chan. If a sacred gear is removed from its user the user dies," Raynare said with a laugh as a ring appeared on both of her hands.

Takashi then snapped out of anger as a large silver aurora covered his body. He shoved what little priests are left out of his way and flew towards Raynare at a speed she could not see. The next thing she knew was that she was punched through the roof of the room, into the church, and crashed on to the floor.

Takashi then flew over to Asia and removed her from the cross. He carried her bridal style through the hole that Raynare made. He then laid her died body on a pew with large tears falling from his anger filled face.

Yuuto and Koneko looked at their sad friend, as they finish fighting the priests as Freed escaped, and wept in silence as they focused their anger at Raynare.

Rias and Akeno came through a hole in one of the walls. With just one look, they knew the situation.

As Raynare got up, she saw Takashi walking towards her. She was then lifted by her neck by Takashi's right hand.

"You killed a girl, who was alone all her life and who just wanted a friend, for some lousy rings," Takashi yelled at the top of his lungs in anger, ignoring a sharp pain that is forming in his back!

"Divide," yelled the Divine Dividing!

Raynare started to feel her power leaving her. She also felt Takashi's grow, growing way more than the power he took from her would give him.

A silver magic seal appeared behind Takashi as he yelled in pain as ten devil wings came bursting out of his back, this caused him to let go of Raynare.

Raynare fell to her knees as she and everyone else looked at Takashi in shock, even the stone face Koneko was showing more emotion than she has shown in a while.

"How can this be… that family died out during the Great War," Raynare said in fear as she tried to push herself away from Takashi, completely forgetting the fact she could fly.

Takashi then had a vision. It showed a man and woman looking towards the back of the car they were in. Both their faces blurred. The only thing Takashi heard were two words as the vision faded.

The Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing glowed. When the glowing stopped the two sacred gears looked slightly different. The Boosted Gear had a second jewel near the elbow and has gold spikes come out the sides and back. The Divide Dividing's wing became larger with silver lining on the white parts.

"Explosion," yelled the Boosted Gear!

"Eruption," yelled the Divine Dividing!

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Takashi said ", my name is Takashi Myoujou! I was given this name by my family, but it is not the name I was given at my birth! MY TRUE NAME IS CIDRIT LUCIFER! AND IN THE NAME OF THE LUCIFER FAMILY, I WILL DESTORY YOU," he then pointed his right pointer finger at Raynare, who froze in complete fear as Takashi's aurora grew ten times its size.

[Hahahahahaha! For our host to be a descendant of the original Maoh, what luck we have! Right, Albion,] Ddraig said in an over joyed voice!

[You're right, Ddriag! We have the best of luck this time around,] Albion yelled in glee!

Everyone one of the Occult Research Club members just stared at Takashi as he lifted Raynare again, in the same fashion as before.

"Takashi-kun is a descendant of Lucifer. My-my, Buchou you found a diamond in the ruff with him," Akeno said as she looked at Rias, whose face was still in shock.

"Takashi…," was all that Rias could mutter as she just stared at Takashi.

Takashi pulled back his left fist, preparing to destroy Raynare. "Turn into the light, you fallen trash," he said as he punched her in the face with the Boosted Gear. A larger blast of silver energy came from the impact and evaporated Raynare. The aurora around Takashi vanished after the attack as a green light flouted in front of him.

Everyone walked over to Takashi, who was crying for his dead friend. Rias stepped in front of him. With tears forming in her eyes, she hugged the sad descendant of Lucifer.

Takashi was in shock at the gesture but returned the hug anyway.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that, Buchou," Takashi said through his tears.

"It's ok. But please don't be sad. You remembered your name and Asia-chan is not gone," Rias said as she stroked one of Takashi's devil wings, staring at them in awe.

"What do you mean," Takashi asked in confusion as he broke the hug?

Rias took out a crimson red bishop chess piece. "With this I can bring back Asia-chan," Rias said with a smile.

"Wait you can bring back the dead," Takashi asked in shock?

"If a person has been dead for a short time, an evil piece can bring them back," the crimson haired heiress said with a smile.

Takashi smiled as his tears went from tears of sadness to those of joy. Rias grabbed the green light and walked over to Asia. Rias placed the green light on Asia body along with the chess piece. She began to chant. "I, Rias Gremory, command by my name, to thee Asia Argent. To allow thy soul to descend to earth once more. To become my devil servant. As your new master, I grant you a new life."

Then the green light and the bishop piece sank into Asia's body.

"Did it work," Takashi asked in a worried tone?

Before Rias could respond Asia sat up from where she was lying.

"Asia," Takashi yelled as he hugged the blonde girl!

"Takashi-san," Asia said in confusion.

"Hello, Asia Argent. My name is Rias Gremory and I'm your master," Rias said with a smile as she patted Asia on the head.

"Takashi-san, what happened," Asia asked as she saw the boy's ten wings?

"It's a long story, Asia-chan," Takashi said with a smile.

**Next day After School**

Takashi and Rias, in their school uniforms, were sitting in the living room of the Myoujou house with Rukia and Mr. and Mrs. Myoujou.

"What did you want to talk about, Takashi," Mr. Myoujou asked his foster son?

"I remembered my name," Takashi said to his foster family, whose faces became shocked at what he said.

"You remembered you name, Nii-san! That's great," Rukia said with a smile on her face.

"So, what is your name, Takashi," Mrs. Myoujou asked her foster son?

"Cidrit. He is from a noble family from the country I'm from. Our families are close friends and my Nii-sama has been watching over the Lucifer assets, because the sole family member disappeared. Takashi is that person's son," Rias said with her bright smile.

"So your name is Cidrit. Do you want us to call you that," Mr. Myoujou asked Takashi?

"No, keep calling me Takashi. It's the name you guys gave me and I will cherish it forever but I will go by Cidrit when I have to," Takashi said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

The three Myoujous smiled happily as Rukia hugged Takashi?

Takashi frowned a little as Rias said ", I'm deeply sorry about this but my Nii-sama will become Takashi's new guardian."

The Myoujous frowned at this as Rukia asked ", why is he doing that?"

Rias replied to the angry girl with ", Nii-sama is in charge of the Takashi's family assets and for Takashi to receive them, Nii-sama has to look after him."

"I'm sorry, Rukia-chan but I want to find out about my family. And to do that I need to do this," Takashi said with a stern face as he moved Rukia to arm's length, whose face is covered with tears.

"Nii-sama is preparing an apartment for Takashi. So he will be moving out tomorrow. Nii-sama is also sending over a maid, so you don't have to worry about him. I will send you an address when the apartment is ready," Rias said to the Myoujous with a feeling of disgust at herself.

Mr. Myoujou had a look of sadness at the fact the boy he looked after for three years is leaving. Mrs. Myoujou held his hand with a smile as she said ", do what you must, Takashi, but always remember that you will always have a home here."

Takashi began to cry as he hugged his foster parents. "Thank you. Thank you, both for taking care of me for the last three years" Takashi said with tears running down his face even more.

The two sad parents returned the hug as Rukia joined in as they began to cry.

Rias looked on at the sad moment with tears in her eyes.

Rukia broke off from the hug. She walked over to Rias, both still in tears, and said ", you better take care of my Nii-san."

Rias wiped away her tears and said in a proud voice ", I will take very good care of Takashi."

"Good bye, Mom. Dad. Rukia-chan. I will miss you all," Takashi said as he broke the hug.

"Good bye Takashi/Nii-san," the Myoujous said as Takashi and Rias headed for the door.

Before he got to the door, Takashi said to his family ", that play I'm in is in two days. I hope to see you all there."

"We'll be there, Nii-san," Rukia said as she waved good-bye to Takashi.

Takashi smiled as he and Rias left.

On their way to the club room, Takashi said ", thanks for doing this, Buchou. I did not want them to get hurt because of me."

Rias grabbed his hand, which shocked the boy, as she said ", no thanks is needed, Takashi. You are my dear servant and friend. If you are ever in need, I will be there for you along with everyone else."

The two devils continued to hold hands all the way to the club room. When they entered the room, Takashi could feel blood on his lip because Asia was wearing a naughty maid outfit.

"A… A… Asia-chan, what are you wearing," Takashi said in surprise.

"Akeno-san said I would need to wear this because I will be staying with you and she said you would like it," Asia said with a blush as she fidgeted with her skirt.

"Akeno-san," Takashi yelled as his raven haired senpai!

"Fufufu. Sorry, Takashi-kun, but by that look of blood on your lip, you like it. Maybe I should wear one for you as well," Akeno said with her usual smile.

Takashi then imagined Rias and Akeno wearing revealing maid outfits.

"Takashi-senpai has a perverted face," Koneko said coldly.

Takashi then remembered, as he wiped the blood from his face, what Asia said and asked Rias ", why is Asia going to stay with me?"

Rias smiled as she said ", She wanted to stay with you and to pay you back for saving her, she will be a maid under the one Nii-sama is sending over. She will also be going to school here."

Takashi looked in surprise as everyone else but Asia and Koneko laughed.

**THE END**

"**Happy reviewers make a happy author."**


	4. Chapter 4

Dark-k: Hello everyone. I finished this chapter faster than I thought I would so I'm posting it early. This chapter starts the Phenex Arc. I hope you all like it.

"" means speech

'' means mental thoughts

[] means sacred gears/voices from sacred gears (example: Ddraig talking)

**Chapter 4: The Move In and The Play**

It has been a day since the sad family parting and the Occult Research Club is helping Takashi move into his new apartment. Takashi was shocked to find out he was moving into a four story tall apartment building that was renovated into a mansion.

On the first floor was a foyer, a living room that has a TV the size of the wall it was on, a kitchen most professional chief would kill for, and a dining room with a table big enough to fit over thirty people. On the second floor were several guest rooms with beds and personal bathrooms. On the third floor were more rooms, one has Asia's name on the door, and something that looks like a library. On the top floor was a meeting room, a personal study, and Takashi's room. In his room, Takashi found a bed twice the size of a king size, a bathroom with a super large bathtub, and a large window that let out to a balcony. All the floors could be accessed by elevator.

After all the boxes were where they needed to be everyone took a break on the various couches in the living room.

"Man, Buchou, your brother knows how to pull out all the stops," Takashi said to his master.

Before Rias could reply, a red magic circle appeared on the floor in the foyer. Two people came out of the circle, a tall man with the same crimson hair as Rias who was wearing some fancy robes with large shoulder pads and a beautiful woman with silver hair in a maid's uniform.

"Nii-sama," Rias said in shock of the appearance of the man.

Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko all got on one knee as Takashi and Asia looked on in confusion.

The man looked over Rias's servant and stopped at Takashi and Asia.

"Hello everyone. How have you all been," the man asked?

"We are doing fine, Nii-sama. This is Asia Argent, my new Bishop. And the one next to her is Cidrit Lucifer but he prefers Takashi, the one we talked about a few days ago," Rias said as she introduced Asia and Takashi to the man as Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko stood up.

"Hello, Asia-chan. Takashi-kun. I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four current Maohs. The one behind me is Grayfia Lucifuge, the head maid of the Gremory family," the man named Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Hello, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama it's nice to meet," Takashi said as he and Asia bows at the man.

Sirzechs had a hurt face as he asked ", Takashi-kun, I thought you would be wondering why I have your family name?"

Takashi said as he stood up straight ", Buchou informed me last night that the four leaders of the devil world were given the names of the past Maoh."

"Ria-tan, why did you tell him? I wanted to explain it to Takashi-kun," Sirzechs said to his little sister.

"Nii-sama, don't call me that in front of my servants," Rias complained with a red face.

"Sorry Rias. Now, Takashi-kun," Sirzechs said as he moved his attention to Takashi.

"Yes," Takashi said to the Maoh.

"Grayfia will be your new maid, she served your father before he disappeared," Sirzechs said to the young Lucifer.

"I served your father, Caesar Lucifer, before he vanished and I would like to show you, his son, the same service," Grayfia said as she bowed to Takashi.

"Nii-sama, why is Grayfia Takashi's maid," the red headed girl asked her brother?

"When I told Grayfia, she insisted that she be his maid," Sirzechs said with a smile.

As Rias stood in silence Takashi held his hand out to Grayfia as he said to her ", I hope we get along Grayfia-san."

Grayfia shaked his hand as she said with a small smile ", so do I Cidrit-sama."

"Call me Takashi, Grayfia-san," Takashi said with a smile of his own.

"Takashi-kun, look after my sister and my wife," Sirzechs said to his new ward.

"Wait, wife," Takashi said in shock as he looked at Grayfia, who nodded at him in acknowledgement .

"Takashi-kun I also have a house warming gift for you," Sirzechs said as he snapped his fingers.

A red magic circle appeared. Then a horse like creature appeared. The creature has a black coat and silver eyes, wings and a mane of fire, and demonic horns coming from its head.

"Introduce yourself," Sirzechs asked the creature?

The creature bowed its head to Takashi as it said, "hello, lord Cidrit. My name is Sanatos. I am a hell steed whose herd was protected by the Lucifer family for countless millennia. It is the tradition of the herd that the leader will become the steed of the Lucifer family head, as you are now."

"Thanks for coming, Sanatos, and welcome to my family. Also just call me Takashi," Takashi said as he petted the hell steed.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your family, Lord Takashi," Sanatos said as he raised his head.

Rias and everyone else were in shock that Takashi was being friendly to the hell steed.

"What's everyone so surprised about," Takashi asked is friends?

"You are casually interacting with a hell steed, who usually takes time and effort to become friendly, you just met," Sirzechs said with a smile.

Grayfia looked over at a clock that was in the room and said to Sirzechs ", Sirzechs-sama, you have a meeting to get to."

"Ok. See you all again," Sirzechs said as he vanished into a magic circle.

"Ok, everyone. Let's get this place ready for the house warming party," Rias said with a smile on her face.

Everyone cheered as they got to work on making the first floor ready for a party. After a few hours the place was ready for a party, the doorbell rang.

"Takashi, can you get that. The other devil family that lives in town are here to meet you," Rias said from the kitchen.

"Ok, Buchou," Takashi said as he walked to the door. Takashi opened the door to see seven teenaged girls and one teenage boy, all of them were wearing the Kouh Academy school uniform.

"Hello, my name is Sona Sitri and this is my queen Tsubaki. My servants and I are here to welcome the new Lucifer member to our town," said a glasses wearing girl with short black hair as she and a taller glasses wearing girl with longer black haired bowed. Everyone else in the group also bowed.

"Hello, Sona Kaichou, my name is Cidrit Lucifer but please call me Takashi Myoujou in front of those who don't know about the supernatural," Takashi replied, bowing to the student council president.

"Hello, Lord Cidrit," Sona said as she and her servants entered the mansion.

The male servant, who has dirty blonde hair, said to Takashi ", Hello, Lord Cidrit. My name is Genshirou Saji. I am kaichou's Pawn."

"Hello, Saji-kun. Please call me Takashi. I'm Rias Gremory's Pawn," Takashi said to his fellow Pawn.

As Takashi closed the door, he and everyone began to talk. After some time everyone went to the dining room for a feast made by Grayfia, Rias, Akeno, and Asia. Takashi is sitting at the end of the table with Rias and Sona on either side of him, with their respective servants sitting on the same side as them. Grayfia stood behind Takashi as everyone else ate.

"So, Rias. How did you get the last member of the Lucifer family to be your servant," Sona asked Rias as she took a sip of tea?

"Takashi lost his memory three years ago and had no idea he was part devil. On his first day of school he was attacked by a fallen angel and nearly died but I saved him by making him my servant," Rias said to Sona as she took a bite of what looks likes fish.

"I see. So Lord Cidrit, how has life as a devil been like so far," Sona asked Takashi as she put down her cup of tea?

"It was tough at first but I have gotten used to it," Takashi said in reply to Sona's question.

"From what I heard, Lord Cidrit, you have a sacred gear," Sona asked, giving Takashi a stern yet curious look?

"Buchou," Takashi asked Rias?

"Show them Takashi," Rias said with a smile, knowing how Sona and her servants will react.

Takashi stood up from his chair and took a few steps away from the table. He lifted his left arm up until it was horizontal with the floor.

"Boosted Gear! Divine Dividing," Takashi yelled as the two sacred gears appeared on his body.

Sona and her servants nearly fell out of their chairs in shock.

"Rias, to not just have the descendant of Lucifer as your servant, but for him to have both Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, it's impossible," Sona said to the smiling red head.

"It's not impossible. Takashi is proof," Rias said with a smile.

Takashi dismissed his sacred gears and went back to his seat.

Sona spent the rest of the night trying to talk Rias into trading Takashi to her, but stopped when she found out how many pieces Takashi was worth. Everyone else spent the night talking. After helping clean up everyone left, as Takashi and Asia went to bed in their new rooms.

It was morning when Grayfia entered Takashi's room to wake up the sleeping Lucifer. In a corner of the room is Sanatos, who is in a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic plushy like version of himself, sleeping in a doggy bed.

"Takashi-sama, it's time to get up," the silver haired maid said as she nudged the sleeping boy's shoulder.

"Five more minutes, Mom," Takashi mumbled in his sleep.

The silver haired maid then sighed as a magic circle appeared over the sleeping Takashi. A torrent of water fell from the circle, waking the sleeping boy.

"What happened," Takashi yelled as he sat up in shock from the water!

"Sorry, Takashi-sama, but it's time to get up," Grayfia said as she bowed. She then went to prepare breakfast.

Takashi got up and headed for the bathroom. When he opened the door, he saw Asia filling the bath with water in her maid outfit. Takashi could see her white panties as she was bent over.

"Asia," Takashi yelled in shock with a deep blush on his face!

Asia stood up and turned around with a small blush and said ", morning Takashi-san. Grayfia-san said I should start your bath."

"O… ok. Thanks, Asia. I'll see you down stairs," Takashi said while adverting his eyes away from the outfit.

"Ok. See you in a bit, Takashi-san," Asia said as she left Takashi's bathroom.

After his bath, Takashi got dressed in his school uniform and went to the Kitchen. He met Asia on the elevator, who is wearing the female Kuoh Academy uniform, and they got off on the first floor. The two devils entered the dining room to see Grayfia setting the table with plates of eggs and bacon. After they were done eating, Takashi and Asia left for school.

"Have a great day Takashi-sama. Asia-sama," The silver haired maid said as she did a quick bow to the leaving teens.

"Don't wait up, Grayfia-san. I have a devil job tonight and everyone else in the Occult Research Club will be there," Takashi said to his maid.

"Ok, Takashi-sama," Grayfia said with a nod.

The rest of the day went on as normal. After school everyone went to the theater were Takashi will perform. When they got their Takashi went back stage to get ready while everyone else waited in the lobby. While the Occult Research Clubs was waiting, Rias noticed the Myoujous walking in, all three in their usual clothes.

Rias walked over and greeted them. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Myoujou. Rukia-chan. Thanks for coming I know Takashi will be happy when he sees you," she said with a smile.

"Hello, Rias-chan. How is Takashi doing," Mrs. Myoujou asked the crimson haired girl?

"He is doing fine. Why don't I introduce you to the rest of Takashi's friends," Rias said as she led the Myoujous to the club members. When they got to the group, Rias introduced every one ", these people are Takashi's friends. Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, and Asia Argent."

Rukia looked a bit shock at seeing that her brother hangs out with not just one pretty girl but four. "Hello. My name is Rukia. Nice to meet you all," she said with a bow.

"Hello, everyone. We are Takashi's parents," Mr. Myoujou said as he and his wife bowed to Takashi's fellow devils.

After everyone greeted each other, it came time for people to take their seats. The Occult Research Club and the Myoujous found their seats in the front row. After everyone got seated the lights went dim as a man in director cloths walked out with a spot light pointed at him.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Shotaro Shishou and I am the director of tonight's performance of Romeo & Juliet. Now on with the show," the man said as the spot light turned off.

Rias and Asia fantasized a little about being Juliet to Takashi's Romeo.

The play opened up with Takashi walking out from one end of the stage and a blonde girl from the other, both of them in Victorian era clothes.

Rias thought the girl looked familiar but dismissed it because she could not keep her eyes off of Takashi. The rest of the play went on with no problems. With the end of the play everyone in the audience stood up and clapped. Then Rias cringed as she heard a familiar voice.

"Magnificent! Just magnificent, Ravel," yelled the voice. It was of a man in his early twenties who sounded like he was stuck up with himself.

Rias looked over to see a tall man with short blond hair in a burgundy blazer with matching pants and black dress shoes. With him are two maids.

The man looked over to after he noticed Rias looking at him. "Rias what are you doing here," the blond man asked?

Rias shrugged as she walked over to the man as she said ", I can ask you the same thing, Riser?"

The man named Riser chuckled a little as he said ", my little sister, Ravel, played Juliet in the play. I came to see her perform."

Rias replied with ", so that was Ravel, huh. I'm here because my Pawn, Takashi, played Romeo."

"So that squirt is one of your's, Rias. He should be grateful that he got to co-star with Ravel," Riser said to the annoyed crimson haired girl.

Takashi and Ravel were talking as they walked out from backstage, both back in their regular cloths. Ravel noticed her brother talking to Rias and said in shock from seeing the red head ", Rias-sama what are you doing here?"

"What. Ravel you know Buchou," Takashi asked in response to Ravels question?

When Takashi and Ravel got to Rias and Riser, Rias introduced Takashi to Riser. "Takashi this is Riser Phenex. And I noticed you already know Ravel, Riser's little sister. Riser this is Takashi Myoujou my Pawn," Rias said in an aggravated tone.

"Hello. Takashi-kun. I'm Riser Phenex, your master's fiancé," Riser said to Takashi, who is surprised at what Riser said.

"I've told you, Riser, that I will not marry you," Rias said in an angry tone.

"Come on, Rias. You know that our fathers want us to increase the number of the pure blooded devils," Riser said in a tone that reeked of cockiness.

"Riser can we talk somewhere else. There are too many people here," Rias said to Riser.

"Where do you want to go," Riser asked?

Rias took a second to think and then asked Takashi ", Takashi can we talk at your place its closer than the club room?"

"I'm fine with that. Riser-sama, Ravel-san please fallow me," Takashi said as he led Riser, Ravel, and their two maids to his house after he said goodbye to the Myoujous.

Rukia was sad she could not talk to Takashi, but she gained a curious look on her face when she saw her brother leave with his club mates, Riser, Ravel, and the maids.

When the Gremory and Phenex groups got to Takashi's place, they were greeted by Grayfia.

"Welcome back Takashi-sama. I see you brought Rias-sama and Riser-sama. I will go make some tea," said the silver haired maid.

"Thanks, Grayfia-san," Takashi said to the maid as she headed for the kitchen.

Everyone from the Phenex group was in shock at seeing Grayfia at Takashi's place.

"Rias, why is Sirzechs-sama's Queen at your servant's place," Riser asked Rias?

"Nii-sama took Takashi in, so he sent Grayfia to look after him," Rias replied in annoyance.

Riser, Ravel, and the maids calmed down as Takashi lead everyone to the living room. Rias sat down on one of the couches as Riser sat down next to her. Everyone else stood across from them.

Grayfia came in with a tray with a tea set on it. She then served tea to Rias and Riser.

Riser was rubbing his hands up and down Rias's leg, which gave him a death stare from Akeno. Riser tried to put his arm around Rias but was stopped by Rias with her arm.

"Come on Rias. We need to get to know each other since we will be getting married," Riser said in a seductive tone but Rias was not having it.

"I told you once, I will tell you again. I will not marry you Riser," Rias yelled at the blond devil.

Takashi did not like the way Riser was treating Rias and nearly jumped the man in anger but was stopped by Yuuto and Akeno.

"Please control yourself, Takashi-kun. We do not want to start a fight with the Phenex," Akeno said to her angry friend.

Grayfia sighed. She then asked ", why not settle this with a Rating Game?"

Everyone looked at her as she continued. "Sirzechs-sama told me if Rias-sama expressed her will then to have the matter settled with a Rating Game between Rias-sama and Riser-sama."

"Nii-sama said that," Rias said in surprise.

"What's a Rating Game," Asia asked in confusion?

Kiba answered the question. "A Rating Game is when two high class devils have their servants fight. It is used to gain prestige and rank in devil society," he said.

"What are the terms," Riser asked?

"If Rias-sama wins, then the engagement will be broken. But if Riser-sama wins then the wedding will be pushed forward," Grayfia said with her normal straight face.

"So when will the Game be held," Rias asked the maid?

"The Game will be held in ten days," was Grayfia's answer.

"So, ten days huh. I will see you then Rias," Riser said with a tone that says he will win as he, Ravel, and the maids disappeared into a red-orange magic circle.

Rias looked at her servants and said ", pack your bags everyone. We will spend the ten days training."

Everyone nodded as they left to prepare for the training camp.

**THE END**

Dark-k: so what do you all think? I also want to thank all of you readers because of you all this has become the most viewed story for us at ChaosKA. We thank you all. Next chapter we get a glimpse at what a Lucifer can do.

"**Happy reviewers make a happy author."**


	5. Chapter 5

Dark-K: Here is the training camp episode of the story. Takashi learns a bit about the powers he has as a Lucifer. I hope you all like it.

"" means speech

'' means mental thoughts

[] means sacred gears/voices from sacred gears (example: Ddraig talking)

**Chapter 5: Training Camp and the Promise**

It was morning and everyone in the ORC (Occult Research Club), Sanatos, and Grayfia are walking on a mountain path.

Takashi, who has Asia and Sanatos walking next to him as he carried a large backpack filled with supplies, asks Rias ", were are we going, Buchou?"

"We are going to an estate my family owns so that no one will noticed us using our powers. Also Takashi, do not use your sacred gears without my permission," Rias said from the front of the group.

"Ok, Buchou," Takashi said through the fatigue from carrying the bag. He then noticed that Yuuto and Koneko were carrying bigger bags and not tired from the work.

Everyone continued walking until they got to a mansion. Everyone entered and looked for their rooms. After everyone got settled in, they changed into their school gym clothes and met in the front yard.

"Ok, everyone. I want to spend this day getting Takashi and Asia used to the basics then spend the rest of the time training," Rias said with determination on her face and in her voice.

"Let's get going," Takashi said eagerly. He caught a wooden sword that was suddenly tossed to him by Yuuto.

"Why not start with some sword practice," Yuuto said as he got into a sword stance.

While watching the sparring match between Takashi and Yuuto, Grayfia said to Rias ", Rias-sama, after today, I will supervise Takashi-sama's training."

"That would be best. You are the only one who can teach Takashi about his powers as a Lucifer," Rias said in reply.

After the sparing match Takashi and Asia meet Akeno in the dining room. On the table is a glass bottle halfway filled with water.

"I'm going to teach you two how to use magic," Akeno said with her usual smile. She lifted her hand until it was over the glass bottle. A magic circle appeared in her had as the water expanded and turned into ice in an instant. "Now, Takashi-kun. Asia-chan. To use magic you need to first imagine what you want to do, then focus your energy into what you are imagining. I want you to imagine a ball of energy in your hands. This is a basic exercise," is what Akeno said to the new members of the Gremory household.

The two beginners did what they were told. Asia got the knack for it quickly and formed a green ball the size of a golf ball.

"Akeno-san," Takashi said in a worried tone.

The black haired senpai looked over to see Takashi holding a silver ball the size of a large beach ball. "Oh my, oh my. Takashi-kun you seem to have a great talent for magic," Akeno said as she put her hand on her cheek.

"Takashi-san, you're amazing," Asia said in congratulation to the silver haired boy.

"Thanks, Asia," Takashi said in thanks.

After the magic lesson. Takashi is having a sparring match with Koneko. Well it's not really sparring, more like Takashi getting his ass kicked.

It was after breakfast the next day when Takashi left with Grayfia and Sanatos to go train. The trio walked through the woods until they got to a clearing.

"Takashi-sama, starting today I will be guiding your training for the Rating Game," Grayfia said to the young Lucifer.

"Ok. Where do we start," Takashi asked the maid?

"We will start with the Lucifer family power, Demonic Light," Grayfia said with her usual straight face.

"Demonic Light," Takashi asked with a confused look on his face?

"If you master it you will be immune to the weapons of light made by angels and fallen angels," Grayfia said in explanation to Takashi.

"So what do I do first," Takashi asked?

"Concentrate your magic into your right hand as a small ball," Grayfia instructed.

While Takashi was training with Grayfia and Sanatos, Rias was watching over the others training. Yuuto and Koneko were sparring with each other while Akeno was teaching magic to Asia. They were interrupted by a large tremor.

"What was that," Yuuto asked in surprised?

"It came from the direction that Takashi-senpai is training," Koneko said with her usual stone face.

"Takashi," Rias yelled as she ran towards the direction of her Pawn!

Everyone fallowed her. When they got there they could see a large crater with Grayfia and Sanatos standing at the edge of it. They ran to the edge of the crater and looked down into it. What they saw was Takashi covered in smoke and in torn up gym cloths.

"Takashi are you ok," Rias said as she and Asia slide down into the crater?

"I'm ok," Takashi said in response.

"What happened," Asia asked as Twilight Healing appeared on her hands as she began to heal Takashi's wounds from the blast?

"I was practicing my family's magic, then boom," Takashi said as he rubbed some dirt off his face.

Grayfia flew down with her wings. "I was afraid this would happen so I prepared this," she said as she took out an armband with magic runes on it from one of her pockets.

"What is it," Takashi asked with a curious tone as he examined the armband?

"This armband will limit how much Demonic Light you can produce. More you master it greater the distance and amount you can make. Right now at most you can produce the light from your hands but can't make projectiles," Grayfia said to Takashi, who nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything else I need to know," Takashi said as he took the armband and put it on his right upper arm?

"I have set it up so that the armband will hide your identity, we cannot have the fact that you are a Lucifer be known right now. Unfortunately you will not be able to use your devil wings," Grayfia replied to the question.

"That's fine. I'm used to using Divine Dividing anyway," Takashi said as he looked over at Sanatos. "Hey, can we use familiars in the Rating Games," Takashi asked?

"Yes, familiars can be used in Rating Games. Why you ask," Rias said in confusion?

Takashi smiled as he said ", oh, nothing. I just got an idea."

Rias decided to call it a day and everyone returned to the mansion. Everyone waited in the dining room as Grayfia prepared diner.

After everyone was done eating, Rias said ", time for a bath. Want to join us, Takashi?"

Takashi nearly fell out of his chair at the question Rias asked.

"Asia, do you mind if Takashi joined us," Rias asked the blonde haired girl?

"I don't mind," Asia said with a blush forming on her face as Takashi stood up in surprise to the response.

"Akeno," Rias asked the smiling beauty?

"Not at all. I would love to wash Takashi-kun's back," Akeno said as she licked her lips. Takashi then did one of those anime shock poses as blood began to flow from his nose.

"Koneko," Rias asked her rook?

"No," Koneko plainly stated.

Takashi fell over with an expression of 'thank god' and 'dammit' on his face.

"Sorry, Takashi. Maybe next time," Rias said as she and the girls left for the bath.

The rest of the training camp went smoothly, except the occasional explosion or two.

It was night after a day of training when Takashi got back to the mansion. When he entered he saw Rias coming down the stairs in a silk night gown with a book in her hand.

"Buchou, you're still up," Takashi asked his master?

Rias looked over to Takashi and said ", yes, I'm reading about strategy for the Rating Game. Do you mind talking with me for a bit?"

"No, not at all," Takashi said to Rias. The two of them went out into a garden behind the mansion.

"Why was I born as Rias Gremory," Rias said in an angered tone.

"What do you mean, Buchou," Takashi asked his master?

"I am seen as Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan. I have to live up to the expectations of my family. And because of that I am not seen as Rias. A normal teenage girl, who wants to fall in love with someone who loves me for me, not because of my family," Rias said in a sad tone.

While rubbing the back of his head with a blush, Takashi said ", Buchou, you will always be yourself to me. To me you are Rias, my first friend and someone very close to my heart. I would gladly risk my life for your happiness and safety."

Rias looked at Takashi with a surprised look and a small blush. "Thank you, Takashi," Rias said with a smile filled with joy.

"Buchou, I promise you that I will beat Riser and give you back your freedom," Takashi yelled with determination in his voice! The next thing he knew was the feeling of soft lips pressed against his own.

Rias broke the kiss. "Thank you, Takashi. You just gave me the courage to face this head on. And for your reward I gave you my first kiss," Rias said with a smile.

"Your first kiss," Takashi said in shock with a blush on his face.

"You deserve it Takashi. I know you can beat Riser. Not because of your blood or sacred gears but because of who you are," Rias said in a loving tone as she moved Takashi's head between her breasts.

"Buchou," Takashi said but it was muffled by Rias's breasts.

"Takashi, promise me that you will not do anything reckless," Rias asked as she let go of Takashi's head?

"I promise, Buchou," Takashi said with his blush getting bigger.

It was the day before the game, Rias decided to check up on everyone's' progress.

"Takashi. Yuuto. I want you to two spar. I give you both permission to use your sacred gears," Rias said with determination.

"Yes, Buchou," the two boys of the Gremory said as they summoned their respective sacred gears.

"Yuuto-kun, you start," Takashi said as he and Yuuto got into their battle stances.

"You better not regret that, Takashi-kun," Yuuto said as he vanished in a blur.

"Boost," yelled the Boosted Gear as Takashi held his left hand up, fingers spread open.

"Protector Shade," Takashi yelled as a field of black light came from his open hand as Yuuto's sword collided with it.

"What," Yuuto said in shock as he backed away from Takashi when the field vanished.

"Protector Shade, a wall of light is formed from my hand to block attacks. I came up with this so I can defend myself," Takashi said with a grin.

"That's quite innovative, Takashi," Rias said with her arms crossed.

"I also have this," Takashi said as his hand became covered in black light. He then rushed Yuuto, who moved out of the way in response. Takashi's attack then hit the ground, causing an explosion.

Yuuto just stared at where Takashi's attack hit. The area looked like a waste land. "What was that," he asked?

"Broken Magnum. It's just a powered up punch," Takashi said as he went back into a battle stance.

"You two can stop there. Just from seeing this, I can tell that Takashi has improved a lot from just throwing his power around," Rias said with a smile.

"Buchou, I had more stuff to show you," Takashi said to Rias.

"It's fine Takashi. If you came up with stuff like that I believe we can win against Riser," Rias said as she put her hand on the silver haired boy's cheek, who formed a blush on his face.

"Rias-sama, should I start to prepare to leave," Grayfia asked?

"Yes. Ok everyone ready to win," Rias asked her servants?

They all yelled in agreement as they cheered.

**THE END**

Dark-K: what do you think of the Demonic Light power? I came up with it from the fact in the original theology Lucifer fell from heaven. But Demonic Light is not the only power Takashi has as a Lucifer, so you all have to wait and see. For Takashi's moves I used the moves from the main robot of the King of Braves Gaogaigar series.

"**Happy reviewers make a happy author."**


	6. Chapter 6

Dark-K: Here it is! The Rating Game with Riser begins. This took a little more time than the other chapters because I wanted to be a bit more original with this fight. I'll be trying to make all the major fights more original than just cutting and pasting Takashi into them.

"" means speech

'' means mental thoughts

[] means sacred gears/voices from sacred gears (example: Ddraig talking)

**Chapter 6: The Game Begins and Check**

It was about time for the Rating Game to start and every one of the ORC is waiting in the club room. Everyone except Asia, who is in her nun uniform, are in their school uniform.

"I'm getting nervous," Takashi said with a tone of nervousness.

"I am as well," Asia said in a similar tone.

"Don't worry you two, we will win this," Akeno said with her usual smile.

"She's right, Takashi-kun. As long as we fallow Buchou's orders we will be victorious," Yuuto said as he was polishing his sword.

"Yuuto-senpai is right," Koneko said in a plain tone while eating various snacks that are on the table.

Then a white magic circle appeared in the room. When it vanished, Grayfia appeared.

"The game will be starting soon are you all ready," the silver haired maid asked the teenaged devils?

Everyone nodded at the question.

"Then please step into this magic circle," Grayfia said as she stepped aside before a white magic circle appeared on the floor.

The ORC stepped onto the magic circle. In a flash of white light the ORC was teleported to a room identical to the club room.

Asia looked around in confusion as she asked ", did it work?"

"It worked Asia. Look out the window," Takashi said as he stared out said window.

Asia walked over to the window and looked out to see a distorted sky. "Where are we," she asked?

"Rating Games take place in pocket dimensions created so that they can take place anywhere. It also makes it so that the servants can go all out to showcase their abilities," Akeno said in explanation.

Over a broadcasting system Grayfia said ", good evening. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. I am the maid of the Gremory family and I will be the referee for this Rating Game. This match will be monitored by Sona Sitri-sama as a third party witness. The match will be broadcasted to both the Phenex family and the Gremory family as well as Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. The field that this Rating Game is a copy of the academy that Rias-sama goes to, Kuoh Academy. Riser-sama has given his consent to using the academy as the field. The base of Rias-sama is the old school building while Riser-sama's is the new school building. The game shall begin in one hour. This time is to allow the masters to plan for this game."

"Ok everyone let's get started," Rias said as she placed a map of the school the desk. The map showed the layout of the school in the form of a chess board.

"What should we do first," Akeno asked her master?

"First we need to set up a defense around the school. First, I want Yuuto and Koneko to set up traps around the base. After they are done I want you to set up illusions all around the forest we're in," Rias said to her Queen.

Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko nodded at the orders and headed out to set up the team's defense.

"What do you want us to do," Asia asked curiously?

"Asia you need to stay near me. You have no way of fighting and you are our healer. If something happened to you then we will be in trouble," Rias said as she sat down at the replica desk.

"What about me," Takashi asked as he pointed to himself?

"Takashi, I want you to limit yourself to one sacred gear as much as possible to limit the enemies info on your powers. I would like it if you saved using both Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear until the fight against Riser. Also, keep that armband that Grayfia gave you on at all times. If anyone finds out that you are a Lucifer, then there will be a big fuss over you that can cause problems for everyone," Rias said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Got it," Takashi said in confirmation. Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing appeared.

[Which of us will you use first Aibou,] Ddraig asked through the Boosted Gear?

"I don't know. I'll go with whichever one fits the first battle I'm in," Takashi said in response to the dragon's question.

[That makes sense. If he went with me and the enemy can keep him at a distance then he will be in trouble,] Albion said in agreement as both sacred gears disappeared.

After a few minutes Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko returned.

"Everything is in place, Buchou," Yuuto said in confirmation of the preparations completion.

"Ok everyone. Take one of these," Rias said as she held out ear buds.

"What are these for," Asia asked as she and everyone else put an ear bud in one of their ears?

"We will use them to communicate," Rias answered.

"So what's the plan," Takashi asked in excitement?

"First Takashi, you and Koneko will attack through the gym. It is the center of the game field and I need you two to take it this will lead into the later part of my plan," Rias said as she began the team's strategy meeting.

After about a half hour Grayfia came up on the broadcasting system. "It has been an hour. It is now time for the Rating Game between Rias-sama and Riser-sama to begin," she said.

(Riser: 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 8 Pawns)

(Rias: 1 Queen, 1 Rook, 1 Knight, 1 Bishop, 1 Pawn)

Takashi, Koneko, Yuuto, and Akeno are outside the base. Yuuto ran into the woods as Akeno transformed her cloths into miko attire and flew off.

"Sanatos," Takashi yelled as the hell stead appeared from a red magic circle. Sanatos is now sporting reins and a sattle.

"You called Lord Takashi," Sanatos said to his master.

"Yeah! It's time to pluck some phoenix feathers," Takashi said as he got onto his familiar. Takashi held out his had to Koneko.

"Thanks," Koneko said plainly as she took his hand and sat herself behind Takashi.

"Let's go, Sanatos," Takashi yelled as the hell stead galloped towards the gym.

When they got to the gym, Takashi, Koneko, and Sanatos entered through the back entrance. It was black inside the gym as they snuck onto the stage.

"We know you're there, servants of Gremory," yelled the voice of a woman in her early twenties as all the lights came on!

"Looks like we've been found out. Let's go Koneko-chan. Sanatos," Takashi said to the two as they nodded.

Takashi. Koneko, and Sanatos walked out on to the stage. In front of them are four girls. The oldest is a tall Chinese woman in a blue Chinese dress with high slits. The next one looks to be in her teens wearing martial arts cloths and has a staff in her hands. The last two are twins in gym cloths, both look like about twelve with light blue hair. The only difference is that one has a ponytail on the left side of her head while the other has one on the right side.

"Oh, a hell stead, huh. You must be something to have one of those as a familiar," the girl in the Chinese dress said somewhat sarcastically.

"You'll be surprised, Sanatos stay back. Only interfere if I tell you or if something happens," Takashi ordered his familiar.

As Sanatos stepped back the Chinese girl introduced herself. "I'm Xuelan, a Rook in service to Riser Phenex," she yelled!

"I'm Mira, a Pawn," the girl with the staff said.

"We are Ile and Nel, both Pawns," the twins said in unison as they pulled blue chainsaws out of nowhere.

"Koneko, Rook," Koneko said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Takashi, Pawn and Red Dragon Emperor," Takashi yelled as the Boosted Gear appeared!

"Boost," yelled the Boosted Gear!

"A sacred gear," Xuelan yelled in shock!

"Takashi-senpai leave the Rook to me, you take the Pawns," Koneko said as she charged Xuelan.

"Roger," Takashi yelled as he charged towards the Pawns.

"Take this," the three Pawns yelled as they attacked Takashi with their weapons.

"Boost," yelled the Boosted Gear!

"Nice try! Protector Shade," Takashi yelled as he shoved his left hand forward as the black energy wall formed from it.

The attacks collide with the energy wall as the three Pawns yelled in shock of their attacks being blocked.

"Now, take this. Shot Gun," Takashi yelled as he punched with his right hand. Black bullets of light game out of his right hand and hit the three Pawns, sending them flying back with ripped cloths. Takashi blushed slightly at the revealed underwear.

"What was that," Xuelan said as she avoided a punch from Koneko.

"Shot Gun is an attack from Yu Yu Hakusho that I copied. I thought it was a good idea to have an attack that hits a wide area," Takashi said as he rubbed the underside of his nose with his right pointer finger. He jumped over Mira as she attacked with her staff.

"We'll get you this time," the twins said in unison as their chainsaws ignited with flames.

The twins and Mira did a pincer attack on Takashi, twins from the front and Mira from behind.

"Your wall want save you this time," Mira yelled!

"Boost," yelled the Boosted Gear once again!

"No dice. Protector Wall," Takashi yelled as he lifted his left hand above his head! A black dome of energy surrounded him.

"What," yelled the Pawns as their weapon shattered from the collision with the dome!

"And now, Double Shot Gun," Takashi yelled as the dome vanish, punching one fist towards the twins and the other at Mira. The Shot Gun attack came from both fists and damaged the Phenex Pawns even more.

"Six of Riser-sama's Pawns have been removed," Grayfia said over the broadcast system as the three Pawns near Takashi vanished in blue light.

(Riser: 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Pawns)

(Rias: 1 Queen, 1 Rook, 1 Knight, 1 Bishop, 1 Pawn)

"Yuuto-kun must have taken some out as well," Takashi said as he looked over to see Koneko holding Xuelan in a lock.

"Takashi-senpai it's time to go," Koneko said as she punch Xuelan out cold.

"Not so fast," a female voice said.

Takashi and Koneko looked over at the direction of the voice to see three more women. All looked Japanese. One of them in a traditional kimono with black hair. The other two were twin cat girls, both wearing revealing school uniforms. The only difference is that one has pink hair while the other has blue hair, both in braids.

"Sorry, I like cat girls more than most guys but we have to leave. Sanatos," Takashi said as the twins blushed a little. Sanatos charged forward at the Phenex servants distracting them long enough for Takashi and Koneko to hop onto his back. They left the gym just as it was destroyed by a huge bolt of lightning.

"One Bishop, one Rook, and two of Riser-sama's Pawns have been removed," Grayfia said over the broadcast system.

(Riser: 1 Queen, 1 Rook, 2 Knights, 1 Bishop, 0 Pawns)

(Rias: 1 Queen, 1 Rook, 1 Knight, 1 Bishop, 1 Pawn)

Takashi looked back to look at the destruction as he had Sanatos come to a stop and noticed that Koneko was blushing. "Koneko-chan you ok? You look a bit red," Takashi asked Koneko as they got off the hell stead?

"I'm fine Takashi-senpai," Koneko said, looking away from the silver haired boy, as she started to walk towards the Track field.

"What's up with her," Takashi said in confusion?

Sanatos chuckled a little as he said ", you must watch what you say Lord Takashi or you might have trouble later on."

Takashi just shrugged off what Sanatos said as looked back at the gym. "Akeno-san knows how to dish out the boom," he said seeing the black haired beauty fly off. As he turned around, Takashi heard an explosion. As the smoke cleared, Koneko vanished in blue light like Riser's Pawns.

"Rias-sama's Rook has been removed," Grayfia said over the broadcast system.

(Riser: 1 Queen, 1 Rook, 2 Knights, 1 Bishop, 0 Pawns)

(Rias: 1 Queen, 0 Rook, 1 Knight, 1 Bishop, 1 Pawn)

"Koneko-chan," Takashi yelled through forming tears as he looked for the source of the attack! He settled his eyes on a woman in her mid-twenties with velvet hair and a revealing purple dress with a magic staff in her hand flying just a ways from him.

"Hello servant of Rias-sama. My name is Yubelluna and I am Riser-sama's Queen," the woman said with a smile.

Takashi was shaking in anger from the defeat of his friend.

Sanatos looked at his master and said ", Lord Takashi remember what Lady Rias said. You must wait until the end to use the other one."

"What's wrong Pawn-kun? Angry that I took out your friend. Well I'll make it fast, we promised Ravel-sama not to beat you up to bad," Yubelluna said in a tone that made Takashi even angrier. Before she could do anything, Yubelluna dodged a bolt of lightning from Akeno.

"You should watch what you say to Takashi-kun, when his temper flares he's a force to be reckoned with. Though I do feel hot from seeing it though," Akeno said while holding herself as her face became distorted in a sense of pleasure.

"Master we need to move on. Leave the enemy to Lady Akeno," Sanatos pled to Takashi.

"Let's go," Takashi said as he ran towards the Track flied. Sanatos fallowed his master.

"Ah, I wanted to play with Ravel-sama's Pawn-kun a bit more, but I'll make do with the Priestess of Thunder," Yubelluna said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why would Ravel-sama not want Takashi-kun hurt, Bomb Queen," Akeno asked her fellow Queen as she lifted a hand up with a yellow magic circle forming above her?

"Ravel-sama has taken a liking to Pawn-kun. I think she wants him in her peerage when she gets older," Yubelluna said in a flat tone as she readied for a fight.

"That's not going to happen! Takashi-kun will never leave Rias-sama, she gave him the hope that he had lost," Akeno yelled as the two Queens started to fight.

When Takashi got to the Track field he saw Yuuto having a sword fight with a woman in knight armor. But before he could jump in he was punched in the stomach. When he recovered he saw a woman in biker clothes and wearing a mask that covered half her face.

"You're tougher than you look. My name is Isabella, one of Riser-sama's Rooks," the woman said as she got into a battle stance.

"Boost," yelled the Boosted Gear!

"The name is Takashi Myoujou, Rias-sama's only Pawn," Takashi said as he prepared to fight the Rook Isabella.

Off to the side Ravel was watching from behind a tree. "Takashi…," she said in a worried tone with a look of confliction on her face.

"Only Pawn! So Rias-sama is really behind on using her Evil Pieces," Isabella said as she charged Takashi.

"Actually she used all of her Pawns on me. Ha, four of them are Mutation Pieces," Takashi said as he sided stepped the punch Isabella was going to hit him with.

"What! She used all eight and four of them are Mutations," Isabella said in shock as she returned to a stance.

"Yeah, let me show you why," Takashi said as he held out the Boosted Gear forward.

"Explosion," yelled the gauntlet! A small orb of black energy formed in front of the sacred gear.

"Black Cannon," Takashi yelled as a large energy beam came from the black orb!

Isabell barely dodged the attack by the skin of her teeth. She had a look of horror at the power the Pawn has.

"Rias-sama's Queen has been removed," Grayfia said over the broadcast system.

(Riser: 1 Queen, 1 Rook, 2 Knights, 1 Bishop, 0 Pawns)

(Rias: 0 Queen, 0 Rook, 1 Knight, 1 Bishop, 1 Pawn)

While Isabella remained in shock from Takashi's attack, Takashi looked over to see Akeno falling from the sky as she vanished in blue light.

"Damn it all to hell," Takashi yelled at the top of his lungs in pure anger!

Before Takashi could do anything he was attacked from behind by a woman in combat gear with a large sword.

"Takashi," Ravel yelled as she took the attack for the angered boy! She was cut from her shoulder to her waist.

Takashi turned around at hearing Ravel and caught her as she fell.

"Ravel-sama," the woman said in shock as she backed away, dropping her sword.

"Ravel, why did you defend me," Takashi asked the wounded girl?

"I do not know. My body moved on its own," Ravel said with a weak voice as weak flames appeared on her wound, very slowly healing it.

"You didn't need to do that," Takashi said as tears formed on his sad face.

"But I am glad I did. I came to know you as a true friend that sees me as I am and not as some princess," Ravel said with a weak smile as a gigantic fire ball appeared in the sky above the field.

As the fire ball fell, Takashi noticed it and put up Protector Wall. When the fire ball crashed into the ground a large explosion accord. When the smoke cleared the Track field was decimated and only Takashi and Ravel were left.

"Rias-sama's Knight, two of Riser-sama's Knight and one of his Rooks have been removed," Grayfia said over the broadcast system.

(Riser: 1 Queen, 0 Rook, 0 Knights, 1 Bishop, 0 Pawns)

(Rias: 0 Queen, 0 Rook, 0 Knight, 1 Bishop, 1 Pawn)

Takashi looked up to the roof of the school building seeing Riser laughing with Rias and Asia standing a ways from him. Rias was crying and Asia has a look of shock on her face.

"Check," is all Riser said as he smiled evilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Dark-K: Dun dun dun! Will Takashi royally kick Riser's ass at what he did or will there be a party to crash. You just have to wait and see. Please review and tell me what you think.

"**Happy reviewers make a happy author."**


	7. Chapter 7

Dark-k: Sorry for the slightly late update, I have been getting ready for my third year in college so I have been busy. And because of that and I am also writing a RWBY fic titled 'Crimson Hunter' so my posts will be slowing down a bit. Now its SHOWTIME.

"" means speech

'' means mental thoughts

[] means sacred gears/voices from sacred gears (example: Ddraig talking)

**Chapter 7: Over Booster and the Warning**

Takashi looked up to the roof of the school building see Riser laughing with Rias and Asia standing a ways from him. Rias was crying and Asia has a look of shock on her face.

"Check," is all Riser said as he smiled evilly.

"Riiiiiiiiiiserrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Takashi yelled out with every fiber of his being!

Riser looked over to see Takashi and Ravel, a look of disgust forming on his face. "You still here, you shitty reincarnated scum," Riser said to Takashi in a voice filled with anger.

Through tears and anger Takashi said ", you asshole!" Takashi lifted Ravel into his arms and jumped onto Sanatos's back as he said ", Sanatos, take us to Asia."

"Yes Lord Takashi," Sanatos said as he spread his wings of fire. He took off and landed next to Asia after a short flight.

Takashi dismounted Sanatos and laid Ravel next to Asia. "Asia-chan, take care of her," he said with an angered tone.

"I will," Asia said as she bent over to heal Ravel.

"Takashi," Ravel said in a weak tone as Takashi stood up and stared down Riser.

In his anger, Takashi had Divine Dividing appear to fly towards Riser. "Promotion Queen," Takashi said to himself as a surge of power filled his body.

Riser was shocked to see Takashi using both Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing.

"Boost," yelled the Boosted Gear as Takashi punched Riser in the face with the sacred gear.

Flames appeared on Riser's face and disappeared when the wound healed in an instant. Before Riser could do anything he was hit with a barrage of punches from Takashi.

"Divide," yelled the Divine Dividing!

"You harmed my friends, attacked your servants and your very own sister just to get rid of me and Yuuto-kun, and worst of all you made Buchou cry," Takashi said as he continued punching Riser, whose flames keep healing him. The armband on Takashi's arm began to shake as it started to glow.

Rias looked on at the fight with her hands covering her mouth as tears continued to flow at the words of her Pawn.

"You… piece… of… trash," Riser yelled through the punches to his face as he used a blast of flames to push Takashi back.

Takashi took the attack to protect Rias, Asia, and Ravel, but he weakened the attack using Divine Dividing's Divide. Takashi's anger continued to grow until Ddraig and Albion felt something.

[Looks like you'll have to wait Albion. It seems that I'll go first,] Ddraig said to Albion as the Boosted Gear began to glow.

[Seems so. But don't wait long Ddraig. I'm right behind you,] Albion said to the red dragon.

"Welsh Dragon Over Booster," yelled the Boosted Gear as Takashi's armband broke off, covering him in red light. When the light died Takashi was covered in a red armor that covered his entire body. It has green gems on the knees, shoulders, the back of both hands, and on his chest. The helmet looks like a dragon's head with green eyes. On the back is a tail and what looks like jets. Both arms a covered with gauntlets that look like the Boosted Gear. The only things that did not fit with the red armor were the wings of Divine Dividing and Takashi's ten devil wings. One set of his wings were covered in a black and red aurora.

"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker," yelled out a voice from the gems of the armor.

"Balance Breaker," Rias yelled in shock at the sight of the red armor!

"Balance Breaker," Asia asked in confusion?

"Balance Breaker, also known as the Forbidden Move, is the evolved form of a sacred gear in which its full power can be used. But that's not all. That aurora Takashi is emitting is the Power of Destruction," Rias said as Riser stepped back in fear of Takashi.

"Why do you have ten wings," Riser yelled at Takashi in fear of the answer?

Before Takashi could speak he was attacked by Yubelluna. Takashi did not flinch as he fired his Black Cannon at Riser's queen, causing her to vanish in blue light.

"Riser-sama's Queen has been removed," Grayfia said over the broadcast system.

(Riser: 0 Queen, 0 Rooks, 0 Knights, 1 Bishop, 0 Pawns)

(Rias: 0 Queen, 0 Rook, 0 Knight, 1 Bishop, 1 Pawn)

"Takashi is not the name my birth parents gave me, it was the name my foster family gave me. My true name is Cidrit Lucifer, direct descendant of the Maoh Lucifer. And today Riser you will feel not just the wrath of Rias Gremory's servants, but that of the Lucifer family and the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion," Takashi yelled as black light began to form in his right hand. The light took the form of a large hammer that is taller than Takashi.

"Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost," yelled the gems of the armor over and over, this continued without end!

Riser tried to remain standing, even though he had no strength in his legs. "N… n… now, Lord Cidrit. Why not we talk this out," Riser pleaded.

Takashi remained silent as he gestured for Sanatos to stand next to him.

Sanatos moved to beside his master as a silver magic circle appeared on the head of the hammer. Sanatos's flames and the Power of Destruction from Takashi's wings began to fly into the magic circle, which caused the head of the hammer to become engulfed in flames and the Power of Destruction.

"Explosion," yelled the gems. The head of the hammer grew four times its size.

Riser began to feel true primal fear towards Takashi, who flew upwards. "Stay away! Stay away," Riser yelled as he threw fire balls at Takashi, each smaller than the last.

Takashi did not even bother blocking or dodging the fire balls because he knew that they would do nothing. The attacks just turned into embers as they hit the armor. "Riser this is where I end this this "show" of yours were me and my friends risked our lives for our master," Takashi yelled as he flew towards Riser!

"Please no, stop," Riser yelled in fear!

"Yami Ni Nare (Turn into the Darkness)," Takashi yelled as he hit Riser with the hammer! The attack caused Riser to crash into the roof of the school and break through it. He kept crashing until he landed on the first floor. At the moment Riser stopped a huge pillar of black light came from the hole Takashi made with his attack.

"Riser-sama has been removed. I declare Rias Gremory the victor of this Rating Game," Grayfia said over the broadcast system.

As Takashi's armor vanished, everyone felt a tremor.

"What was that," Asia asked looking around. She noticed that the dimension was collapsing?

"Buchou, we won. You're free," Takashi said with a smile as he staggered towards his master from the fatigue.

Rias caught him before he hit the ground. "Thank you, my dearest Takashi," Rias said in a sincere tone with tears of joy on her face as she petted Takashi's head.

That was the last thing Takashi saw before all went black.

_It was a clear night, a car was driving on a mountain road. Inside the car was a younger Takashi in the back seat and a man with silver hair in the driver's seat and a woman with blonde hair in the passenger seat. Then an explosion happened next to the car, causing it to start swerving. The driver kept swerving to dodge blasts of energy that were targeting the car._

"_What's happening dad," the young Takashi asked the man?_

_The man's lips moved but no sound could be heard._

"_What did you say," Takashi asked but the car drove off a cliff. He saw a man in silver robes flying outside the window._

"_Cidrit Lucifer, your life ends here," was all that could be heard._

Takashi woke up in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room. He sat up in his bed and saw Rias and Asia sleeping with their heads on the edge of the bed. Takashi rubbed his head with his left hand and felt something off. He looked at his hand to see claws and scales that went to his elbow, he screamed in shock.

Rias and Asia woke up from the scream.

Grayfia and the other members of the ORC came running in.

"Takashi-kun what's wrong," Yuuto asked as he entered the room.

"What the hell happened to my arm," Takashi yelled out?!

[I can answer that,] Ddraig said as the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing appeared.

"Enlighten me," Takashi said in an angered tone.

[Remember how you beat Riser,] Albion asked?

"Yeah that red armor appeared, so what," Takashi answered.

[That was the Boosted Gear's Scale Mail. Think of one of those games were you get a magic weapon and as you fight the final boss the weapon gives you a power up in the form of an armor. You forced it to activate and as a side effect your left arm became a dragon's arm,] Ddraig said in explanation.

"Will more of my body become a dragon's if I use that armor more," Takashi asked?

[No. this was a onetime thing because like how once you use a sacred gear for the first time you can call the armor at will,] Albion explained.

"Hey, Albion. Does Divine Dividing have an armor like the Boosted Gear," Takashi asked the white dragon?

[Of course. I would not be Ddraig's rival if I could not do at least that,] Albion said in a boastful tone.

"How can I hide this," Takashi asked as he stared at his arm. Then Takashi remembered something important and jumped to his feet. "Buchou, we beat Riser. You're free from that sleaze bag," he yelled as he took Rias's hands into his own!

Everyone instantly remembered the results of the Rating Game. Everyone but Koneko, who remained stone faced, and Grayfia, who smiled a little, cheered.

After Asia, Akeno, and Grayfia used some magic to make Takashi's arm look normal they threw a victory party. While Ddraig and Albion were arguing about how Ddraig got to the Balance Breaker first, Rias explained to Takashi what his armor is. Grayfia brought out food for everyone.

While everyone was partying a red magic circle appeared. Three people walked out. One of them is Sirzechs, who is wearing a black casual suit, the other two were a man and a woman. The man looks like an older version of Sirzechs with a small beard in what looks like a business suit. The woman looks just like Rias but with short brown hair and wearing a dress.

Everyone stood up at the appearance of Sirzechs and of the man and woman.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Nii-sama! What are you all doing here," Rias asked in shock?

"Sorry, Rias. The best I could do was to get them to wait for Takashi to wake up," Sirzechs said in an apologetic tone.

"Rias why did you hide the fact that you have a descendent of Lucifer as your servant," the man asked Rias?

"So that is lord Gremory," Takashi said worryingly.

"Yes and the woman next to him is Lady Venelana Gremory," Akeno whispered into Takashi's ear.

"I am sorry, Tou-sama. Nii-sama and I felt that if it became known that a descendent of Lucifer appeared the underworld would be in an uproar and Takashi is not ready to be in the spotlight yet," Rias said in explanation to her father.

"Now dear, she does have a point. Now Rias, can you introduce us to him," Venelana said with a smile.

"Yes! Takashi can you come up here," Rias asked?

"Yes ma'am," Takashi said as he walked up to meet Rias's parents.

"Hello, Lord Gremory. Lady Venelana. It is a pleasure to meet you both. My real name is Cidrit Lucifer but I go by Takashi Myoujou," Takashi said as he bowed to Rias's parents.

"Hello, Takashi-kun. It is a pleasure to meet a Lucifer," Venelana replied with a smile to the young Lucifer.

Lord Gremory sighed before saying ", it is, as my wife said, a pleasure to meet you Takashi-kun. I hope you will continue to fight for my daughter as you did in the Rating Game."

"I plan on it sir. Your daughter has helped me remember my name," Takashi said with pride.

"Remember your name," Venelana asked confused?

"I was in an accident three years ago that killed both my parents and gave me amnesia. I could not remember my real name after that until I met Rias-sama," Takashi said in reply to the question.

"I am so sorry, Takashi-kun," Venelana said in a sad tone.

"Now Takashi-kun I saw that you have both of the sacred gears of the Heavenly Dragons. I am to assume that your mother was human," Lord Gremory asked?

"From what I am told," Takashi said as his sacred gears appeared.

"It is an honor to meet both the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig and the White Dragon Emperor Albion," Lord Gremory said to the two dragons.

[It is nice to meet the current head of a duke of hell,] Ddraig said in reply to Lord Gremory's greeting.

[It's nice to meet you Lord and Lady Gremory,] Albion said politely.

"Dear it is almost time to go," Venelana said to her husband after she noticed the time from a clock that was in the room.

"Yes, thank you my love. Rias, since Takashi-kun's identity has been revealed to the Phenex and so the rest of the underworld, I want you to watch over him at all times," Lord Gremory said to his daughter.

"Yes. Tou-sama. I was planning on it and to make it easier I will stay here," Rias said proudly to her father.

"What," Takashi asked in shock as Ddraig and Albion laughed?

Rias put on a big smile as she said ", while you were asleep I moved into the room next to yours."

Lord Gremory laughed as he said ", that's my Rias. Always taking the initiative!"

"Before we go. Takashi-kun can I ask you something," asked Venelana?

"What is it Lady Gremory," asked Takashi?

"During your fight with Riser you used the Power of Destruction. Can I ask how you were able to use it," Venelana asked with a serious look on her face?

"Power of Destruction," asked a confused Takashi?

"It's the power of the Beal clan, from which lady Venelana is from. Both Sirzechs-sama and Rias-sama have this power," Grayfia said in explanation.

"I do not know," replied Takashi.

"It could be the Power of the King," said Sirzechs as he put his hand to his chin.

"But only the original Lucifer had that," said a surprised Lord Gremory!

"What's that," asked Asia?

"The original Lucifer, through the sworn loyalty of the original 72 Pillars, could use their powers as his own. So Takashi, did Rias do anything to you before the game," asked Sirzechs?

Both Takashi and Rias blushed at the question.

"She… um… she kissed me," stuttered Takashi in embarrassment.

"Oh! I see," said Venelana with a smile as Lord Gremory laughed.

Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana said good bye as they walked through a magic circle.

"Nii-sama, don't you have to return as well," Rias asked Sirzechs after she calmed down?

"I took some time off to celebrate with you all," Sirzechs said with a smile.

The celebration continued with Sirzechs joining in.

As the party slowed down and every one headed home, Takashi, Rias, and Asia were saying good bye to Sirzechs.

"See you again, Nii-sama," Rias said with smile.

"Have as safe trip Lucifer-sama," Asia said.

"Thanks again for all you have done for us," Takashi said.

"Not at all. You helped my little sister. Takashi-kun can I talk to you in private for a second," Sirzechs said to the young man.

"Ok. Let's talk in the living room," Takashi said. He led Sirzechs into the living room to talk.

"My father will never say this out loud but he is very grateful that you broke Rias's engagement to Riser. It was a political engagement to connect the two families and turning down a marriage proposal from the wealthy Phenex family could harm the Gremory family," Sirzechs said in a mild tone.

"It's my pleasure to help Buchou as best I can. I will forever be grateful for what she has done for me. I will never be able to repay her," Takashi said with determination in his voice and on his face.

Sirzechs smiled as he said ", I hope that one day I can call you family."

Takashi had a face of confusion as he and Sirzechs left the living room.

"Sirzechs-sama it is time to go," Grayfia said as a red magic circle appeared on the floor.

"Ok, Takashi-kun," Sirzechs said.

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama," Takashi said in reply.

"Be wary of the descendants of the other Maoh. They have a different view than most devils and they will definitely try to contact you because of the events of the Rating Game, so be careful," Sirzechs said in warning.

"I'm not the only descendent," Takashi said in shock of the words that the Maoh has said.

"Yes. I also ask of you to protect Rias if they cause trouble and to inform me if they contact you," Sirzechs asked?

"I promise," Takashi promised with the utmost determination in his voice.

Rias's face turned a bright shade of red at Takashi's promise.

"Thank you," Sirzechs said with a wide smile as he vanished in a flash of light.

**THE END**

Dark-k: Well Takashi now has the Boosted Gear Scale Mail now and he can use the Power of Destruction to. Next time Takashi and Asia will go familiar hunting. So wait and see.

"**Happy reviewers make a happy author."**


End file.
